


You Too

by Scoodaloo



Category: K-On!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AOD Fan Fiction Iron Chef 2015, Crossover, Genderbending, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoodaloo/pseuds/Scoodaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEY GUYS!! SO! Over the weekend, I went to an anime convention called AOD and I entered a contest called Fan Fiction Iron Chef. So what it is, is you get two characters, a place, a situation and a theme. So what I got was Kyouko Sakura (Madoka Magika) and Mio Akiyama (K-on!) for the characters, Asguard as the location, "A scavenger hunt that turns into an all out chase scene" for the situation, and acceptance as the theme. So we only had one hour to do the fan fic so yeah!<br/>(PS I didnt know either of the characters... so that was interesting...)<br/>Sorry for the crap writing 1 hour isnt a lot of time O.O</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Too

People rushed by, not even stopping to look in his direction. Kyōko sat in a dark alleyway, secluded from the world,listening to music through his black and blue ear buds. He was leaned up against a wall, head tilted back, enjoying the feeling of being ignored.

“Um…”

Kyōko looked up.

“are you all right? You’re not hurt are you?!” He yelled, starting to cover his eyes and turn away.

“What? No no no wait! Why would I be hurt?”

“Well you’re sitting in a dark alley, leaning against a wall with your eyes closed. I thought you might have been seriously hurt or something…”

“Well… I’m-Fine. I’m fine.” He closed his eyes.

“Im Mio by the way.”

“Thats a girly name.”

“I-I know… People a;way tease me for it, but… I guess its fine.”

“Okay… Well, I’m Kyōko… Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“hey… I know we just met… but I’m bored. You wanna play a game?”

“Wht? Um… I guess… Depends on the game.”

“Well I was thinking a scavenger hunt.. Kinda. More like a food hunt.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… We’ll make a list of foods and see who can get the most in one hour. Sound good?”

“Wait like stealing? NO!”

“Not stealing… Borrowing with no intention to return it…”

“Thats stealing though!”

The two bickered back and forth for close to ten minutes before Mio broke and agreed to the challenge.

“Fine! Geeze… You win, we’ll play.”

“Yes!” Kyōko whispered, pulling a balled up hand towards his body, “Lets get started. Okay… so lets just try to get four things… Apples, bread, a soda, and a candy bar.”

“Okay…~” Mio was still hesitant.

“Lets go!”

The two boys took off running in different directions. They tore through the street market of Asguard’s Capital city.

Within minutes, kyōko ha found apples and a candy bar, but was having a hard time locating the soda… he knew where he could find the bread but the man who owned the stand was onto Kyōko’s shenanigans.

Kyōko crept onto the boxes next to the mans stand. There were many types of bread and pastries on the table, but Kyōko knew that the cheese and olive bread was the best one the man had for sale.

As Kyōko reached the top of the box stack, his hand slipped over the edge and he began to fall through the air towards the stand.

A loud thud sounded, followed by a loud groan of pain and the sound of bread falling to the ground.

The mans cart was all over the grounds his bread everywhere.

“Hey!” He yelled, “Look what you did to my…” He stopped and took a good look at kyōko. “I know you! You’re that church kid who steals my bread! How dare you!”

The man started shouting and cursing at the boys.

Kyōko. despite the pain, jumped up and started running.

He tore through the street , looking everywhere for Mio and mostly for a place to hide.

“Mio!” He yelled as he rounded a corner and saw the tall boy. “Mio run! We gotta go!”

Mio turned to see ōko running at full speed towards him.

“Wait wa-” Kyōko grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the cart he was standing next to.

Mio quickly caught up.

“Whats going on?”

“A bread guy caught me taking stuff and now he’s after us.”

“US?!” Mio shouted, “Why did you drag me into this?”

“Because you’re playing too!”

Kyōko turned a quick corner, dashing into an alleyway and onto a different street. He ran down that road for only a fe meters before slipping into a second alleyway and behind a pile of boxes.

Mio sat down next to him, panting and trying to start breathing again.

“Why… Did… We stop?”

“He won't-find us here. He’ll think we’re on the other street.”

Mio stood up suddenly and crossed his arms.

“What the heck! You could have gotten me in huge trouble! If I was caught and pulled from school, that would have been on you!”

“Look… I’m sorry. I tried to shake him before I found you but it didn't work… I’m sorry I really am…”

“It’s ok, It’s just...mn!”

Kyōko leaned up and kissed Mio’s unprepared lips.

After Kyōko backed away, Mio freaked out.

“What?! Why would you do that?!”

“Well you looked like you needed to be comforted…”

Kyōko didn't wait for a response, but rather pulled Mio down into his lap and kissed his neck.

Mio’s eyes widened.

“Please dont resist. I just … feel a connection to you and I just think this is the best way to express myself.

Mio froze. He didn't really want… that… but he also didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He decided to just roll with it.

Kyōko’s hands wandered down Mio’s sides then reached his groin.

“You know… you don't have to act so calm…”

“It’s fine… I have to act calm or I’ll freak out for real.”

“Okay…” Kyōko thought Mio was being a little weird but it was fine with him. He just wanted to figure himself out.

His hands messed with Mio’s belt buckle and quickly made away with it and the rest of the belt. He unbuttoned Mio’s pants and pulled them down to his knees.

“Youre pretty excited.”

“Sh-shut up…”

Kyōko chuckled then tugged on Mio’s underwear.

They lowered on his legs to reveal a semi-erection and a shy reaction from Mio.

Kyōko’s eyes widened and he quickly made work of getting his own pants and underwear off.

“Mio… I’m not going to do the… thing… just going to get you off… thats all...”

“O-okay.” Mio wasn't going to complain because he didn't really want this in the first place… so less was good.

“I’m gonna-start now…”  
Kyōko gently grabbed Mio’s cock, lightly brushing his fingers over his own.

Mio blushed and shrunk away in embarrassment.

Kyōko wasted no time in scooting closer and resting his dick on Mio's. He wrapped his hand around both their erections and began to move.

Pants began to fill the alley as they both neared their climax.

“Mio… I'm gonna…”

“Me-too…”

“Ahh… mnnnn…”

Kyōko shuttered and a murky white liquid exploded from his cock.

Only seconds after, Mio had the same release.

The two boys collapsed onto each other.

“Mio… I’m glad I met you.”

“Me … too… I dont- normally like people, but you're nice. Despite the stealing…”

“You don't seem like the popular type anyways…”

“I'm not… people don't like me… I only have one or two friends… people dont accept me as me…”

“well make that three…because… I do… and I hope you’ll accept me too because… I like you and I hope this isn't it for us.”

“It isn't… because… I accept you too…”

Kyōko pulled Mio into a hug and kissed his ear.

“I think… I love you…”

“You too…”


End file.
